


OHSHC One Shots

by SkyPhoenix13125



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPhoenix13125/pseuds/SkyPhoenix13125
Summary: A few one-shots about some of the boys from Ouran.If you want to see more - feel free to request.Originally posted on Deviantart. This is my original work.
Relationships: Morinozuka Takashi/Reader, Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	1. Mori - Late Night Confessions

You opened the door and stared down the hallway in despair.

Stupid rich families, you thought to yourself as you made your way (hopefully) towards the bathroom.

You had been invited to stay the weekend with Honey and Mori at the Morinozuka summer home. Or, to be more accurate, Honey had invited you. Mori had remained silent through the interaction, which was no surprise.

Even though you were dating Mori, you were more than a little surprised by the invitation. You hesitated to accept, knowing that the small blond could just be inviting you without discussing it with Mori first because he was that friendly and welcoming. You wouldn't put it past him, to be honest.

But Honey had insisted that the invite was his cousin's idea to begin with, which made you all the more curious. Mori didn't share feelings often, but...he obviously thought highly enough of you to talk about you with his cousin. It made you feel special.

Which was how you ended up wandering around the Morinozuka summer home in the middle of the night.

You eventually found the bathroom and sighed in relief.

Without the rest of the family or the servants getting there until the morning, poor Honey had been tasked to give you a tour of the house. Mori took it upon himself to take all of your suitcases to your respective rooms (which he'd insisted upon even though you told him he didn't have to).

The blond had only showed you the main room, the bathroom, and the kitchen. And then he got distracted by a cake. Not that you blamed him. You just wished you'd paid more attention when it was actually light outside.

When you exited the bathroom, you realized you couldn't remember which side of the hallway you'd come from. You were now hopelessly lost in this large house. Both boys were asleep, and it was deathly silent.

You growled in frustration and just went left. Couldn't hurt, right?

After opening about five doors and finding nothing but empty rooms and a makeshift dojo for the boys, you were about to give up.

The next room you opened had a sleeping form, but a shock of blond hair was peeking out over the covers. You froze instantly, careful not to make any noise.

You'd heard rumors about how ruthless Honey was to anyone that woke him up when he was sleeping.

Luckily, the boy didn't seem disturbed by your intrusion. He continued his even breathing, and you quickly shut the door again.

But...if that was Honey's room....did that mean...?

You glanced at the door right next to his and slowly opened it. You smiled.

Of course those two had rooms side by side.

“That's adorable,” you said softly as you went to shut the door again and continue your search. But a voice stopped you.

“(Y/N)?” Mori mumbled sleepily.

“Sorry! Don't mind me,” you said. “I got lost, I was just--”

Mori slowly sat up and blinked at you. “Stay. Lie with me.”

“Mori?” you asked. You'd never seen him like this before. So...bold.

He extended a hand to you. “Come here,” he insisted.

You opened your mouth to protest, to say that it was not appropriate and that his family would be there in the morning and might catch you but before you could say any of that, you realized you'd made it all the way over to his bed without meaning to.

Damn his voice. His already mesmerizing voice laced with sleep was even more hypnotic than before. It had called you over here like a siren song.

Mori smiled slightly, as though he could read your thoughts. He pulled you onto the bed and curled up next to you.

It was only when you were pressed up against his hard chest that you realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. You immediately flushed and tried to make some distance between you.

He held you fast, kissing the top of your head. “You're cute,” he mumbled. “And warm.”

“M-Mori!” you squeaked, face becoming redder by the second. This was definitely a different side of your boyfriend. It must run in their family somehow. Honey was angry when people woke him up. While Mori was....far more friendly and open.

You slowly relaxed against him. After all, he wasn't letting you go anytime soon. Might as well enjoy it. You didn't know when you'd get this chance again.

The two of you laid there for some time before you finally felt your eyelids drooping.

“Good night, Mori,” you said softly.

He smiled down at you, staring at you with those dark onyx eyes of his. “Good night (Y/N).....I love you.”

“Love you...” you mumbled sleepily, trying to process what he had said. You had a feeling it was important. But your eyes were too heavy and his bed was so comfortable.

You woke with a start the next morning, aware that you were somewhere unfamiliar. You stared at Mori's chest for a few seconds before putting the pieces all back into place from last night.

Your face started to heat up. Had Mori said.....?

His arm tightened around you as he shifted positions. His eyes fluttered open to see you lying there next to him. He frowned slightly at your red face. Was something wrong?

“(Y/N)?” he mumbled. “What--?”

“Iloveyoutoo!” you blurted out.

His eyes widened at your confession, but he smiled.

He slowly intertwined his fingers with your own and brought your hand to his lips. “I know.”

You would later find out from Honey that Mori had invited you up with the sole intent of telling you those three words. Even if he had meant to tell you when he was fully awake, you couldn't say your boyfriend wasn't romantic at heart.


	2. Kyouya - At the Ballet (Female Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "At the Ballet" from A Chorus Line.

Kyoya watched the street lights glide by the tinted windows of his family's car. He hardly noticed when the car stopped. He simply registered the sound of movement and followed everyone out of the car.

Mr. Ootori waved and called out to a few other patrons as they walked into the theater. Kyoya noted their faces, aware that they had to be important for something even if he didn't know them.

His father had decided to make a ballet a family outing, claiming that attending would show the family as cultured and artistic. Kyoya knew that his father just knew other people that frequently attended these events and wanted to rub elbows with them outside of the usual office setting.

But what could he do? Both his brothers had agreed to go, so he had no other choice but to follow along. He sat down next to Akito, closest to the aisle. He slowly scanned the audience, wondering which of these richly dressed people his father already knew and which he was going to get to know after the show.

He was spared having to give it much more thought as the lights began to dim in the theater.

Kyoya watched the young women begin to dance in their strange corset and tutu combinations. They were the epitome of grace and beauty. Long limbs, small waists, graceful and fluid motions. Intense concentration.

At some point, he found himself mesmerized by one dancer in particular. There was nothing that stuck out about her; she looked like the others with the same outfit, hairstyle, and dance steps. But there was something else there he couldn't quite figure out.

Every arabesque, every pirouette, every jump was....perfect in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes. But there was something different. The other dancers were on a similar level. Why was she the one he wouldn't stop focusing on?

He flipped through the playbill, desperately searching for a name to go with the person. Ater a few moments, he found nothing. He took a deep breath.

A mysterious dancer that had somehow drawn him in against his will. Oh, how he hated puzzles. Still, he had a chance after the show.

After the performance, Mr. Ootori and his entourage wandered about like a small clump, shaking hands with business partners and old friends of the family.

But Kyoya had other things on his mind. He watched the dancers come out from backstage one by one, looking for one in particular. His eyes kept searching until they landed on you, now dressed in street clothes but obviously the same girl from the stage.

“Hello,” he said. “You were wonderful up there.”

“Thank you,” you said quickly, moving past him. But it was too late.

“(Y/N)?” he said softly.

You froze and stared at him with (e/c) eyes. “No, you must have me confused.” And before he could say anything else, you rushed out into the parking lot.

“Kyoya, who was that?” Mr. Ootori's voice asked.

“No one. I was just congratulating her on the performance. It's the polite thing to do.”

“Of course. Well, come and meet some old friends.”

The rounds continued for a few more minutes before Kyoya slowly followed his family out of the theater.

When Kyoya got back to school, he wandered through the halls of Ouran. He wasn't sure where he was going, until he spotted a head of (h/c) hair. He quickly changed directions.

“(Y/N),” he said when he got close enough to you.

“Kyoya,” you replied evenly.

“Does anyone know? About your dancing?”

You shushed him fiercely. When you were sure no one was paying attention, you led him to an empty classroom.

“No one knows. I intend to keep it that way,” you said with a pointed look. “So if you want to blackmail me or something, go ahead.”

“It's not like that.” He awkwardly shifted his weight. “I just...wanted to tell you that you were mesmerizing. It was a completely different side of you. Graceful. Beautiful--”

“Everyone is beautiful at the ballet.”

“Free.” You averted your gaze. “You looked happy up there.”

“That's why I want it to be a secret. You of all people know what it's like to be in a prestigious family. The stress it puts on you. The ballet is the one place that I feel like myself. But the moment it gets out, it won't be my place anymore.”

“Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me.”

“Thank you. And so's yours.” He frowned in confusion. “The Host Club. Probably best that your father not know about that.”

“A secret for a secret. Sounds fair to me.”

“Great. I should get to class. And Kyoya?” You smiled softly. “I appreciate it.”

He smiled back. “I'm known as the king of secrets for a reason.”

The next night, you dropped your bag in your dressing room and walked over to your mirror. A lone lavendar rose sat waiting for you.

_From a secret admirer. Break a leg tonight._

You smiled, twirling the stem between your fingers. You'd have to start making appointments at the Host Club soon.


	3. Mori - Support (Female Reader)

Everything had been going well with the Host Club for the past few months. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Until the day you showed back up.

The Host Club had just started a few minutes ago. You nervously came through the door, taking a deep breath before walking over to Mori.

He glanced up at you, his dark eyes widening a little. “(Y/N).”

“Hi, Mori. Is it all right if I sit here?”

He nodded slowly. Before you'd even settled yourself, you heard a loud gasp and then Honey was bounding over to you.

“(Y/N)-chan, you're back! We missed you! Do you want some cake?”

“Sure.” The word was barely out of your mouth before he'd offered you a piece of his favorite cake. You smiled softly as he returned to his own guests, promising to talk to you soon.

You picked at the cake as your eyes glazed over, obviously thinking of something else.

“Are you okay?” Mori asked. You glanced up at him, jarred from your thoughts.

“Fine,” you replied. He nodded to himself.

It was obvious you were lying. But it was equally obvious you didn't want to talk about it. So the two of you sat there in silence. He drank tea, you ate cake. The two of you discussed classes and the weather outside. You asked about his kendo club.

He answered everything with as few words as possible, in the usual Mori way. But you didn't mind. It almost made you feel like everything was right with the world again.

But all good things must come to an end. So when the club was done, you thanked him for his time, Honey for the cake, and left.

Two days later, you showed up again. It was the same cycle as before. Something was obviously on your mind, but Mori refused to push you. And so you both pretended everything was fine.

And he was determined not to look into your personal life. Until the rest of the club just had to bring it up.

“(Y/N) used to be a regular a while back,” Tamaki said. “It's nice to see her again. I wonder what made her start showing up again.”

Haruhi glanced around. “You mean you guys don't see it? She's upset about something. She comes here to forget about it.”

“Haruhi,” Tamaki exclaimed. “You're becoming more of a host every day, Daddy's so proud of you!”

“Don't touch me,” she snapped back as she moved away from Tamaki trying to hug her.

Kyoya sighed. “I hate to say it, but Haruhi's right. I found out when I was renewing her client information.”

_“Thank you for letting me come back. I really appreciate it.”_

_Kyoya smiled. “Well, we're always happy to have the company of lovely young ladies such as yourself. And we're even happier when they return to us after a period of absence.”_

_“Yes, I'd imagine so.”_

_“And your fiance doesn't mind that you're starting up again with us? We'd hate to cause trouble between you.”_

_He caught the quick grimace you tried to hide. “He's not in the picture anymore.”_

“I did some digging, and she and her fiance had a fight about a month back. Then they called off their engagement altogether.”

“Wow,” Hikaru mused. “Wonder what the fight was about.”

Mori suddenly stood up. Honey glanced at him in surprise. “Takashi?”

“Let's go, Mitsukuni.”

And without even waiting for Honey, he was striding towards the door. There was a few moments of silence after they left before Haruhi broke it.

“What was that about?”

Kaoru smirked. “You mean you haven't seen it? Mori-senpai may be the strong silent type, but he's got a soft spot for certain people. The news of (Y/N)'s engagement really upset him. It's only natural hearing that she fought with her ex-fiance would upset him too.”

“Maybe he'll actually say something this time around,” Hikaru added.

But now the issue was two-fold. Mori knew what was on your mind, but if he said something, you'd know they were talking about you. And that was obviously not what you needed right now.

What the others said was true – he'd always had a soft spot for you. Your families used to be rather close. And unlike other people, you didn't mind that he wasn't much of a talker. You never tried to pry anything from him. He was determined to give you the same courtesy now.

So you continued to go to the club twice a week and drink some tea or eat a little bit of cake and make small talk.

And then one day, he was heading to the club room early with Mitskuni. He caught sight of your ex-fiance, arm wrapped around another girl.

He looked fine. Happy, even. Not a care in the world.

“Happy two month anniversary, darling,” the scum of the earth said. And just like that, it all clicked into place for Mori.

He whirled around, but the guy was already gone. And good for him, too.

“Takashi? What's wrong?” Honey said uncertainly. But Mori didn't respond. He simply continued on his way to the club room. He wasn't backing down this time.

You were a few minutes late. Mori intercepted you the moment you entered, grabbing your wrist gently and leading you to one of the side doors. One of the storage spaces where they still had some instruments.

“Mori, what's going on? Is Tamaki making you play seven minutes in heaven again?”

“(Y/N),” he said. “Talk to me.”

You stayed silent for a few minutes. “I thought that if I came back here, I could just put it behind me. I could forget it and move past it. But the whole school knows by now, I'd be surprised if you didn't too.”

“Talk to me.”

“He cheated on me. When I found out we got in a huge fight, and before I knew what happened, we were through. I don't regret it but it's been a nightmare ever since. My family's mad that I'd throw away a chance at a successful marriage. Half my friends stopped talking to me because they think the same thing. And every time I see him in the hall, I just...” you felt the tears start to prick at your eyes.

You were suddenly enveloped in a tight hug. “It's okay.”

Haruhi glanced up to see Tamaki and the twins crowding around a door. She hesitantly approached.

“What are you guys doing?”

“Shh! Haruhi, they'll hear us.”

“Yeah, pipe down,” the twins added as they pulled her down to their level.

“I'm just broken,” you whimpered.

Mori immediately pulled away to look at you fully.

He'd never looked so intense before. You tried to avert your gaze but he grasped your chin gently.

“You are not broken. You're strong.”

You let out a laugh. “Then why can't I stop crying?” you countered, sniffling and wiping a few tears away.

“Being hurt doesn't make you weak. As long as you choose to stand up again, you'll always be strong.” It took a few seconds for your brain to realize what he'd said.

“Did you learn that from your kendo class?”

He smiled slightly. “You stopped crying.”

“Thank you, Mori.” This time you embraced him, although he certainly didn't refuse. “I've really missed seeing you.”

He didn't reply this time, just held you a little tighter. But that was all the response you needed.

Haruhi sighed as she tried to get up. “This is pointless, he's not going to--”

“SHHHHHHH,” three voices hissed at her as they leaned closer to the door.

“Is this a new host thing? Comforting sad girls in a closet?”

He shook his head. “Just you.”

“Good. I wouldn't want anyone else to do this.”

And just like that, the door flew open and Tamaki cracked open some party poppers, showering everyone in streamers and confetti. The twins were blowing noise-makers and congratulating Mori.

“Were you eavesdropping?” you asked as you pulled some confetti from your hair.

“Of course. Here at the Host Club we pride ourselves on celebrating big occasions, and this certainly counts. Seeing as Mori--” Tamaki suddenly faltered as he noticed the ominous aura emanating from the taller host. He raced out of the room, Mori two steps behind and quickly gaining ground.

“Kyoya, do something!” Tamaki screeched as Mori finally grasped him by the collar.

The bespectacled host didn't even glance up from what he was doing. “Mori, you know the rules. No violence in front of our guests.”

“Mori,” you said softly as you came up behind him. “Tamaki just wants you to be happy. He didn't mean any harm. Isn't that right, Tamaki?” He nodded quickly in response. “So why don't you put him down and we can go have some cake with Mitsukuni to celebrate?”

It took a few seconds. But Tamaki was slowly lowered back to the ground. Mori didn't spare him another glance as you led the way back to where Honey was waiting with his own guests.

“Those two make quite a pair,” Tamaki said as he fixed his collar. “And you! You were going to let him hit me?”

Kyoya glanced up. “You were the one eavesdropping.”

“Yeah, boss,” Kaoru piped up.

Hikaru smirked. “Be more respectful of other people's privacy.”

“Why you--!” And now it was the twins being chased around by Tamaki.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was investigating the room that you and Mori had been using. “This could be a great study room if we got some light in here.”

“Don't even think about it, Haruhi. One of those instruments costs more than your uniform. You wouldn't want your debt with us to increase would, you?” Kyoya asked.

She quickly shut the door, grumbling about all these “damn rich people”.

By the end of club, you had made plans to visit the Morinozuka household. And had received an invitation to spend the next long weekend at the Haninozuka household. Mori was no more affectionate to you on the outside as he was to the other guests.

But you saw how he smiled at you with the slightest twitch of his lips. How he simply regarded you with his dark eyes. How he listened intently to you, even if you weren't speaking to him directly.

And if you needed anything, he'd be right there to support you. That was the kind of love he offered. It was genuine, and it was a thousand times more enjoyable than your engagement.


End file.
